


[Podfic] Blacksmith's Apprentice (let's leave this city and live on a farm 'mix)

by kalakirya



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of netgirl_y2k's story</p><p>
  <i>Morgana wants to see what they look like, just this once, the blacksmith's apprentice and his girl.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blacksmith's Apprentice (let's leave this city and live on a farm 'mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blacksmith's Apprentice (let's leave this city and live on a farm 'mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405771) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



**Title:** Blacksmith's Apprentice (let's leave this city and live on a farm 'mix)

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 4 minutes 22 seconds

  
  
 **download** [as an mp3 (4.8MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/blacksmiths-apprentice-lets-leave-this-city-and-live-on-farm-mix)  
  
  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
